Hardcore Babydoll
by alliedoll
Summary: During his run at CZW, Jon Moxley meets a heartbroken girl and attempts to cheer her up.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: This story takes place sometime during Dean Ambrose's time in CZW where he wrestled under the name Jon Moxley. It is purely fictional. I do not own any character names except for Anna Davis. Enjoy!

Hardcore Babydoll

Jon Moxley and Sami Callihan were out behind the building hanging out after their match. They were shooting video for their next set of promos they planned on posting on their Youtube channel.

Anna Davis was leaning against the wall. She wore a white dress with pink roses on it. She had a white ribbon in her hair, and she wore little pink shoes with bows on them. Jon thought she looked like Blair from Gossip Girl. He'd recently gone on a drunken tirade about how he was tired of the usual wrestling fan groupies, and how he'd like to meet a classy chick like Blair from Gossip Girl. He turned the camera off himself, and he filmed her for a minute. He was going to ask her if he could use this footage of her talking on her pink Hello Kitty cellphone in his next set of promo videos. She'd be known as the girl in the white dress, yet another symbol of the world that held him down. She was something too pure, too sweet to ever belong to a sick guy like Jon Moxley. It didn't help matters that her current boyfriend was the self-professed king of independent wrestling, Bryan Danielson.

Jon was about to approach her when she dropped her phone to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. He looked through his stuff trying to find something to make this girl smile. He came up with a Dr. Pepper, a candy bar, and a cigarette.

"You ok?" he asked gently.

She caught her breath. "Not really."

"Here." He handed her the soda. She sat down in the grass, opened it, and took a sip. He pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter. He lit them both and handed one of them to her. He was surprised when she didn't refuse it.

"Today was our seven year anniversary. We had dinner plans. We got in a fight, and we broke up over the phone."

"This is going to sound very weird, but I just can't get over the fact that you look like that girl Blair from T.V."

"You mean from Gossip girl?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you if you'd let me take your picture and use it in one of my promos."

"Why?"

"Because you look really pretty right now, and Jon Moxley doesn't believe he deserves pretty. Pretty tends to spit in his face."

"Do you actually believe any of the crazy you're spouting?"

"Maybe 30%"

She laughed at this.

"Do you want to be part of the show?"

"I don't wrestle."

"I've come up with a good idea to get some heat. Do you mind getting that dress dirty?"

"I'd rather not. It's one of my favorites."

"All right I'll take you to Goodwill and buy you another."

Two hours later she sat in the front row of the CZW show. Jon got cut during his match, and he exited the ring. On the guard rail hung a purple cardigan sweater with little flowers embroidered on it. He picked up the sweater and wiped his bloody face on it, he then threw the sweater at its owner. The girl in the white eyelet dress got up and screamed in his face. He yelled back at her, "This is hardcore wrestling, babydoll, this isn't the opera." Tears streamed down her face as she left the arena. The audience threw things into the ring at Jon Moxley in protest of the way he'd assaulted this poor fan.

Anna went to Jon's car where he'd left her a change of clothes. She was still crying. She cried herself to sleep in the backseat of his car. He came out after the show and found her there.

"That was awesome. They really believed it."

"That was a lot of fun."

Her phone rang. It was Bryan Danielson.

"You should have known better than to sit on the front row of one of their shows. They completely disrespected you, and you set yourself up for it."

"Bryan, calm down. It was a work. The only person who's disrespected me today is you."

She hung up.

"I knew he never loved you."

"What do you mean, Jon?

"If he ever loved you, even for a minute, he'd have called me and he'd have threatened to break my face if he believed I did that to you without your consent. Instead he blamed you for being dumb enough to sit on the front row."

He put his arm around her, and he kissed her lightly on her forehead. "I know it's not a fancy Italian restaurant, but I'd like to take you out to IHOP."

"Pancakes sound delightful." She smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the mouth.


End file.
